


The Crocodile

by Third_Phoenix



Category: Agent Pendergast Series - Douglas Preston & Lincoln Child
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24913993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Third_Phoenix/pseuds/Third_Phoenix
Summary: A flashback of the Pendergast brothers. Aloysius is about to return to school and has an encounter with Diogenes he is not likely to forget.Inspired by the wonderful story, 'And Straight on Till Morning' by DrWorm. This is my own spin on her wonderful fanfiction; I don't know how to link it, but I highly recommend searching it and leaving the author some kudos. If the author would like me to take this down, I surely will; I just wanted to share my take on her fiction.
Relationships: Aloysius Pendergast/Diogenes Pendergast
Kudos: 8





	The Crocodile

The Crocodile

"Ave, Frater."

The deep voice penetrated Aloysius' slumber. Should he open his eyes, find out what his maniacal, 17-year-old brother wants? Or should he feign a deep sleep and avoid him? Curiosity always won out.

"What is it, Diogenes?" Wearily, Aloysius rolled over to find him standing by his bedside.

"Sleeping at this hour, Frater? Tsk-tsk," he cooed at his older brother.

"It is three o’clock in the morning, Frater, when do you sleep?"

"Whenever my mind allows me. Besides, I'm surprised you can sleep, what with me wide awake, lurking about the house. Who knows what I may do!" He stared down at his brother and winked.

"Believe me, I sleep much better when I'm away at school.”

"Ah, yes. Your studies. The family is always so pleased when Saint Aloysius returns home for break. It's as if they believe you're off in battle," he sneered.

"Jealousy will get you nowhere, Diogenes." Despite being the older brother, Aloysius was always a little afraid of him. There was something about Diogenes that just sent a chill down his spine. Maybe it was his confident stride. Maybe it was the fact that he knew he could be overpowered by his younger brother if he ever became physical. Maybe it was the dark lurk in his eyes. His eyes in general were creepy: one a brilliant hazel, the other a milky blue. Aloysius could never quite place the feeling of guilt he had when he looked into his brother's eyes. It wasn't his fault the poor kid had Scarlet Fever...

"Is there a reason you’re in here?" Aloysius asked. He was eager to get him out.

"Not in particular," Diogenes answered. He stared at his brother for a moment before sitting himself down on the edge of the bed. Aloysius sat up and rested his back against the headboard.

"Do you remember when we were younger? We did so much together; we were inseparable."

"Of course I remember," Aloysius almost stammered. It was not like Diogenes to be nostalgic…

"What happened?" His mismatched eyed penetrated Aloysius's vibrant blue ones.

It took a moment for Aloysius to recover from his brother's blunt question "You got sick. Mother says it affected you in more ways than we know.”

"Sick?" the ginger-haired brother almost spat out.

"Well, yes. Don't you remem-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Diogenes had lunged at him, straddling his lap and grabbing a hold of the front of Aloysius' pajamas, pulling his face close to his own. 

Aloysius grabbed his brother’s hands, trying to wrench himself free; but, of course, Diogenes had overpowered him. The nostalgia Aloysius had noticed in his eyes was replaced with hate; it pained him to realize that this was the Diogenes he had become accustomed to looking at.

"When are you ever going to remember?" he growled. "When are you ever going to realize it's your fault, brother?" He was pleading with him; Aloysius's stomach dropped at the change in his brother's tone.

"Remember what? What are you talking about?" He wanted nothing more than to understand.

"You really don't remember do you? You're not just feigning ignorance; you really have blocked it," Diogenes said sadly. Slowly, he released his grip on his older brother and climbed off of him. As he began walking towards the door, Aloysius could stand it no longer.

"Diogenes, wait! Why won't you just tell me?" Now he was the one pleading.

Diogenes slowly turned his body around, eyes shining in the moonlight pooling through the windows. "Do you return to school tomorrow, Frater?"

"Yes," he whispered.

Without another word, Diogenes turned and skulked out of the room.

********

Aloysius didn't see Diogenes at all the next day. As the sun began to set, he went up to his bedroom to pack his things for his return to school. Perhaps he would write his brother a letter, try to repair their damaged relationship. Aloysius knew that almost everyone in the family felt uncomfortable in Diogenes's presence. He couldn't lie; he did, too. But there was still time to fix their relationship, maybe even fix Diogenes himself.

He entered his bedroom and closed the door behind him. The sun was setting, casting an eerie glow around the room; the shadows seemed to move before Aloysius's eyes. Funny how shadows always made him think of his brother. Suddenly, he got the sense that he was being watched, the feeling only growing stronger as the hairs on his arm stood up. Backing up towards the door, a larger shadow flitted across the room, slamming Aloysius into the door. After one confused, startled moment, Aloysius realized it was Diogenes.  
"What are you doing?" he almost shouted at him.

"Frater, we're playing. Like boys do," his voice was low, choked with emotions Aloysius couldn't place.

"Where were you all day? I was looking for you; I am leaving tonight, you know," he spat, staring at his brother. They were the same height. Aloysius knew Diogenes would grow to be taller than him soon; this may be the last time Aloysius could look him directly in the eyes; and the last time he may have a fighting chance against him…

"Looking for me all day and yet you never found me? I'm disappointed. Are all of our childhood memories gone from that pretty blonde head of yours?"

"Can you stop talking in riddles for one moment? Release me and let me finish packing. I have a train to catch." He said this, but he didn't mean any of it. Aloysius wanted nothing more than to find out what his younger brother was talking about last night, and where he was all day, why he was avoiding him.

Diogenes removed one of his hands from Aloysius’s chest and used it to brush some stray hair away from his ear, leaning in closer and whispering, "I was in Plato's Cave."

"Plato's Cave?"

"You've forgotten," Diogenes said sadly. Aloysius could feel his body slump.

"Of course I haven't! It's under the staircase. We used to build forts there. We had treasure maps and everything!" He was shocked at how excited he was by this memory.

With new vigor, Diogenes applied more force to pin his brother to the door. "I knew I had faith left in you for a reason. Aloysius, let us leave together.”

"Leave? To where? What are you talking about?"

"Anywhere. We'll start over. We have a lot of lost years to make up for," he said, a glint shining in his good eye.

"Diogenes," Aloysius began. "You have to finish school. And I just started my studies in England. We can't leave."

"I thought you would say that. Where is your sense of adventure, Frater?"

Despite the melancholy ache in his chest, Aloysius was starting to become alarmed at the mad gleam in his brother's eye, his hands applying even more pressure to Aloysius’s chest.

"Diogenes, I'm sorry. I'm sorry we pulled away from each other over the years. I don't know why that happened." Now a dangerous look overtook his brother's eyes, and Diogenes pulled Aloysius away from the door, only to slam him back into it even harder, pinning him to the door, chest to chest and hips flush against hips; Aloysius was completely immobilized.

"I know why," he sneered, placing his face inches away from Aloysius's. "But you'll never believe me. If you won't come with me now, if you're really leaving, the only thing left to do is hunt you down myself. We need each other Aloysius." His voice was so low, so full of contempt and lust (for revenge?) that his Southern accent was almost non-existent.

"Diogenes," Aloysius started, full of panic now. "There is still time. There is always time. I'll be home again before you know it. And then I'm home for the whole summer. There's still time!" He was begging He knew what his brother was capable of, and he was not about to be on the receiving end of his malice.

"Time is up, Aloysius.” His breath, which bared the scent of winter fresh mints, puffed against Aloysius's ear. A chill was racing up and down his spine. He turned his head to look at his brother, convinced this was about to end in a fight to rival all their boyhood rumbles. He gazed at him, slightly taken aback by how handsome he really is; it's an easy thing to miss when one is so focused on his eyes. The hazel one was beautiful, with hints of gold flecked around. His lips were full and red, his hair a scarlet tangle falling into his eyes and down his neck. His face, so similar to Aloysius, sported high cheekbones and an elegant jaw line, reddish hair beginning to form a beard. A sickening pit formed in Aloysius’s stomach as he realized he was staring at his brother with a mixture of awe and lust.

Suddenly, Aloysius felt those full lips on his own, Diogenes kissing him deeply. Aloysius tried to pull away, but couldn't; he was pinned to the door, pinned by his brother's strong body. When Diogenes finally pulled away, his face was a mixture of triumph and anticipation.

"What the hell are you doing?" Aloysius whispered, the scream caught somewhere in his dry throat.

"Don't act like it didn't fire you up," Diogenes drawled. "Everyone experiments from time to time.”

"This isn't experimenting, this is..." he didn't know how to finish that sentence. He realized that the kiss had indeed stirred some long-ignored feelings in him. It wasn't that he didn't find women appealing, he just never seemed to find the time, or a woman suitable to his physical and intellectual desires. He wondered if Diogenes was as inexperienced as he was.

Suddenly, Aloysius felt Diogenes's hot breath on his neck, his strong hands running down his chest, playing with the buttons of his shirt. Once again, he placed his mouth onto his brother's and kissed aggressively. This time, Aloysius leaned into it, even opening his mouth a little when he felt Diogenes's tongue. This was wrong, this was beyond wrong...yet that made it even better.

When Diogenes finally pulled away, Aloysius was trembling. He was shaking with lust, nausea, desire, curiosity, and fear.

"Calm down, Frater. No one needs ever know. This will be our little secret. Just like Plato's Cave."

Aloysius began to feel a longing in him. He didn't want to continue with this act, and yet he did. He was burning to feel more, and he didn't want to leave his brother now. But it couldn't go any farther than this. Could it?

"I'm sorry for drifting away from you over the years, Diogenes," Aloysius panted.

"Frater, don't spoil the moment now," Diogenes cooed. He wrapped his hands around his older brother's neck and began rubbing his long fingers up and down the sensitive skin. A cold chill began making its way down Aloysius's body before Diogenes was kissing him again. But this kiss was gentle, lips barely touching; a tingle ran through his body, blood rushing to areas it rarely rushed to. Diogenes took notice and smiled devilishly.

"Frater, what have we here?"

Hot shame flooded Aloysius’s body; he had hoped his brother wouldn't notice. Every time his lips touched his, he could feel himself growing harder. Diogenes slowly ran his hands down his brother's chest, simultaneously pressing his hips more firmly into his. Tediously, his hand moved closer and closer to Aloysius's swollen extremity. When he finally placed his palm over him through his pants, Aloysius let out a small moan and jerked backwards.

"Easy now, Frater. Have you never been touched before? Well, nor have I. Just work with me." His voice managed to be soothing and demanding all at once. Aloysius slowly relaxed his body; now that Diogenes wasn't fully pinning him to the door, he was able to lean against it. However, his younger brother still kept one arm across his chest, bracing him there. He closed his blue eyes and allowed images to swim through his mind as he rocked himself against Diogenes. True, he had never been touched before. The sickening feeling in his stomach was subsiding, being replaced by an urgent need for release. He could feel Diogenes's hand slowly rubbing and tugging at him, bringing him to new brinks. His heart rate increased and he could hear his breathing becoming more rapid, which in turn urged Diogenes to move faster.

Diogenes kept his eyes on his brother; he needed to see his face when he finally had release. He toyed with the idea of stopping now and walking out, leaving Aloysius a desperate, confused mess. But no, he wouldn't. They've come too far now. He quickened the movements of his hand and roughly kissed Aloysius, biting his lower lip.

"S-s-stop," Aloysius stammered. "I'm a-about-"

Diogenes cut him off with another firm kiss, his full lips covering Aloysius's mouth. He knew why he wanted him to stop: he didn't want to finish in his pants like a school boy. Staring him directly in the eyes, Diogenes sped up for the end, forcing him to commit the shameful deed. Aloysius's slight, yet powerful body spasmed under his brother's. His eyes fluttered closed and he ran his fingernails down the door, scraping paint off as he went.

Diogenes watched intently as his brother regained control of his breathing. He watched as he began picking stray bits of paint out from under his fingernails. More importantly, he watched as Aloysius made every attempt not to look at him.

"Can't look at me, Frater? Ashamed?"

Aloysius mustered up his courage and stared into his brother's eyes. "Not at all. I was only biding my time," he said, nonchalantly.

"Biding your time for what, dear brother?"

Honing in on his natural cat-like grace, Aloysius roughly threw his brother off of him and spun him around, slamming him into the door this time.

"You’ve always felt the need to have control," Diogenes drawled, laughing lightly. "Just know this: I will always be the crocodile, and you will always be Captain Hook.”

"What do you mean by that?" He was almost too scared to ask.

"I'll always have a part of you. And you'll always be looking over your shoulder for me. Desperate to find me, but terrified of the day you actually do."

Aloysius stared at his brother, hand over his chest and noting how slow his heart beat was. It unnerved him.

"Now," Diogenes said, placing his hands roughly on his brother's shoulders. "On your knees."

Diogenes forced Aloysius down onto his knees and quickly undid his belt and pants. Aloysius stared up at him for a moment, fight in his eyes. Diogenes closed his own eyes, grabbing the soft hair of his brother's head, and pushed him forward. When he felt his hot mouth wrap around him, he knew the fight was out of him.

Aloysius closed his eyes and performed the unspeakable act. He didn't know why he was doing this, why he was going along with it. A part of him must have been giving in to some primal urge. As he stopped to swallow excess saliva, he stole a glance up at Diogenes: his eyes were closed, body slowly rocking. One hand laid limp at his side, the other was running its fingers through his blond hair. Aloysius grasped Diogenes's belt for leverage with one hand, grasping Diogenes’s hand with the other. His eyes flitted open as Aloysius's fingers interlocked with his own; he grasped back, closing his eyes again.

Aloysius ran his mouth up and down Diogenes's shaft, occasionally swirling his tongue around; he was trying to imagine what he would enjoy in this situation. Some taboo part of him did not want to disappoint his brother. Diogenes's moans encouraged him, and he began to work faster. Glancing up, he could see his eyes shutting more tightly, his stomach muscles contracting, and he could feel his heart pulsing faster through his hand, which he gripped tighter. Aloysius tried another tongue trick while sliding his lips up and down, and he felt Diogenes pull hard on his soft hair. Then he felt a warm presence filling his mouth, mixing with his own saliva. Closing his eyes, he swallowed.

Aloysius felt Diogenes's fingers leave his hair, and he released his own grip on his belt. However, neither brother broke free of the others’ hand. Diogenes pulled his older brother up off of his knees and used his free hand to situate his pants. Still holding each other’s hand, the two brothers stared at each other for a long moment.

"I'll be home again in four months," Aloysius whsipered.

"I won't be here. You already know that."

"It doesn't have to be like this, Diogenes. We can fix everything that went wrong."

"It's too late. We've both chosen our paths." The sadness in Diogenes's voice was something that would haunt Aloysius forever.

"Our paths will cross, though," Aloysius said, grasping his brother's hand even tighter.

"The crocodile always found his way into Hook's life, one way or the other. Never forget that, Aloysius."

Slowly, their hands broke apart from one another. They stared at each other for a few tense moments until Diogenes turned and left the room. Their paths would indeed meet again. Aloysius could almost hear the clock ticking.


End file.
